1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding module with a scratch prevention device, in which a scratch prevention portion is formed in the sliding module to prevent scratch and de-coating occurring due to a sliding movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ‘portable terminal’, also referred to as a portable communication device or wireless communication device, refers to a device by which a user can wirelessly communicate with another party while carrying it. Portable terminals may be classified into several types according to their appearance. For example, portable terminals may be of a bar-type, a flip-type and a folder-type. The bar-type terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type terminal has a flip pivotally mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge device. The folder-type terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to fold to or unfold from the housing.
Portable terminals may also be classified into rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to the manner of opening and closing the terminal. In the rotation-type terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing rotates to open or close relative to the other housing, while facing each other. In the sliding-type terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing slides in the longitudinal direction to open or close relative to the other housing, while facing each other. These variously classified conventional portable terminals can be readily understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a sliding module 2 for a sliding-type portable terminal 1 includes a body housing (not shown), a sliding housing 3 slidingly moving with respect to the body housing, a main member 2a provided in the body housing, a sliding member 2b provided in the sliding housing 3 and movably coupled to the main member 2a, and an elastic member 4 providing elastic force to slidably move the sliding member 2b. 
A guide member 5 is provided on each of both ends of the main member 2a, and a guide rail 6 is formed on each of both ends of the sliding member 2b to guide sliding movement on the guide member 5.
However, in the conventional sliding module for a sliding-type portable terminal, when the sliding housing is slidingly moved, the guide rail also slidingly moves on the guide member. At this point, a scratch may occur due to a friction caused by contact between the guide rail and the guide member, and the exterior of the guide rail and the guide member may be de-coated.
In addition, the guide member may swing or move freely when the guide rail slidingly moves, worsening the scratch and de-coating of the guide rail.
The de-coating of the guide rail and the guide member may shorten the operational lifetime of the sliding module and decrease reliability of the product.
Therefore, the sliding module needs an apparatus for preventing the scratch and de-coating which may occur during its sliding movement.